This invention relates to buckets, and more particularly to a collapsible bucket.
Collapsible buckets are well known in the prior art, and certain types are in use today. A collapsible bucket is preferably light weight and may be reduced to a form that occupies a relatively small space. These features are usually desired by campers. The prior art discloses collapsible buckets for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,670,709, issued to Blood on May 22, 1928. The disclosure therein describes a type of collapsible bucket that is braced in the open position by a plurality of brace members that are manually inserted into a bottom plate. This is a time consuming operation that requires attention and much manual dexterity. When the bucket disclosed in Blood is collapsed the support members are free within the fabric member and may puncture the same unless great care is taken. While the pail is in use the contents tend to spread the fabric member away from the frame causing a lack of durability. The embodiment described in Berg, U.S. Pat. No. 1,848,929, issued Mar. 8, 1932 shows a bucket which, when collapsed, forms a shape that is irregular and difficult to store in limited space. A singular hoop is used to encircle the body of the bucket and offers little support as it is employed as a locking means. No support is provided in the base which may contribute to the strain or splitting of the fabric pail. A similar problem of lack of support in a base of a collapsible pail exists in U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,131 issued to Miller on Dec. 29, 1953. This embodiment offers little support to the side walls of the pouch aside from reinforced stitching.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a collapsible bucket which may easily and quickly be opened and closed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a collapsible bucket with base support members that will not cause damage to the fabric member.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible bucket with a plurality of telescoping erecting members.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible bucket with a plurality of support rings.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible bucket that forms a relatively compact structure when closed.
These objects, as well as further objects and advantages, of the present invention will become readily apparent after reading the description of a non-limiting illustrative embodiment and the accompanying drawing.